


you enchant me

by skyelar_jen



Series: Qerrassa Chronicles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Fae Magic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Novel, M/M, Magic, NCT Dream - Freeform, Prince Lee Jeno, The Wicked King inspired, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyelar_jen/pseuds/skyelar_jen
Summary: “Kiss me again,” he says, drunk and foolish. “Kiss me until I am sick of it.”- The Wicked King
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: Qerrassa Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675855
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	you enchant me

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a little scene in The Wicked King by Holly Black.

Jeno's lips are stained a deep rose. Renjun averts his eyes. The gold lining of the prince's doublet catches the soft lighting of the candles. Renjun berates himself for lighting them. In retrospect, the atmosphere has too much of an intimate nature. It is exactly what he has been trying to avoid.

"You're thinking," Jeno's voice is slurred. It doesn't sound like a question.

"I am.” There are more words hidden behind his closed mouth but he presses his lips together. His hands are clenched by his sides, lest he is tempted to say more. Much more.

“About what I can imagine.” The prince’s head cocked to the side so much so that his crown is threatening to fall off. Probably much too drunk to care.

“Nothing important.” A breath in, a breath out. Renjun trains his eyes on a mole just below Jeno’s neck. After a hard swallow, he realizes how foolish he was to accept the prince’s request for council. In Renjun’s room no less.

“Your silence is so absolute. As if you expect me to turn away after you speak.”

“Your statement is correct, Your Highness.” Renjun said, walking slowly to the door. His tongue feels bitter from the formalities. After everything, formalities still matter. He motions his hand on the doorknob. “Jaemin is probably expecting you.”

This changes something in Jeno, his face in obvious vexation. He pushes up to a sitting position to face Renjun completely. His crown hangs on the side of head but the prince makes no move to adjust it. Renjun’s fingers itch to right it. His grip on the doorknob tightens. A breath in, a breath out.

“I am sure Jaemin is preoccupied, looking into the attacks made by the Kirarics,” Jeno says slowly. He’s surely hiding his anger. Renjun feels guilt but pushes it out of his mind. It was unfair of him to bring up Jaemin.

“Besides,” Jeno says, finally knocking the crown off his head, leaving it abandoned on the bed next to where he sits. The headpiece loses its gleam as it loses its contact with his magic head, turning to a dull yellow. Renjun watches the crown with disdain, as he can't help comparing himself to the crown. “I requested your presence for a reason.”

Renjun forces his eyes to set with Jeno’s.

“And may I know- “

“Kiss me.”

From the way Jeno has his hard gaze on him, Renjun almost believes he mishears him. He makes a gaze just as dark at the prince.

“No.”

“Huang Renjun,” Jeno says, a tone so soft, he’d never use it in front of the King’s Court. Renjun fights the chills gets from his full name on the prince’s lips.

His hand already falls from the doorknob, his shoulders loosening from the tension. Renjun’s tiny alcove of a room suddenly feels smaller.

Five steps.

Then he’d be at the foot of the bed where Jeno waits for him. Just five steps.

Renjun gets as far as two and a half before Jeno is there. Suddenly standing. Suddenly so close to Renjun he can smell the sour wine the prince must have drank at the feast. It’s strong, but Renjun doesn’t pull away.

Jeno opens his mouth to say something else. Probably to prompt Renjun once again. He leans in before the prince has a chance.

The first thing Renjun tastes is the bitterness of the wine. And then Jeno’s mouth which, somehow, tastes sweeter. The kiss is slow and languid. Neither shifts, as if they are afraid to break the spell the kiss has cast between them. Renjun starts to feel lightheaded and drunk. He hopes it's from alcohol, but he knows it's from the magic emanating from the Jeno’s skin. His stupid, glowing, beautiful, magical skin.

Renjun feels Jeno’s hand on the small of his back. He can’t help but break the kiss to let out a small gasp. He look up at the prince’s face and even in the dim lighting he can see how dilated his pupils are.

Renjun gulps. His insides turn to liquid. The weight of Jeno’s hand feels like the only thing grounding him. Jeno brings him closer, against his solid frame. The doublet feels plush and soft.

Everything feels right. And it takes everything in Renjun to push away. It shouldn’t be this way. There’s concern in Jeno eyes.

“What is it?” The High Prince of Qerrassa sounds afraid.

“You’re drunk.”

“And?”

“And,” Renjun wants nothing more to curl up to Jeno on his bed. Just a few steps way. And so, he walks back to the door. “I am sure you want to retire to your quarters.”

Jeno makes a face. His hand flat by his sides.

“If it wasn’t clear,” Jeno cold eyes slice through Renjun, “I wanted to spend the night here.”

Renjun holds his breath. Jeno keeps going.

“But if you request I leave you alone, I will do so.”

Renjun opens his mouth, but Jeno isn’t finished.

“Be careful, Huang Renjun. I tire of your games. Sometimes you want to kiss me and then you break it. Sometimes you let me hold you and then you pull away.”

Renjun grips the doorknob.

“Once I leave,” Jeno continues. “I will stop whatever this is.”

“This courtship,” Renjun supplies. Jeno flinches. Renjun knows this was a secret to begin with. The High Prince of Qerrassa couldn’t be seen courting a lowly member of the kitchens.

Jeno tries again. “You know what I feel for you is more than mere fun.”

Renjun is already shaking his head. “I can never know, my prince. You enchant me.”

“It isn’t my choice!” As if Jeno remembers he is royalty, he walks up to Renjun looking down. “I know my skin affects you. It affects everything around me. But listen to what I’m telling you now.”

Renjun already knows his answer but his eyes betray him, filling with tears

“Renjun, I love you.”

The tears fall.

“And this is why, Your Highness, I request you leave.” He mustn't forget formalities when making a request. Renjun's mouth is full of a bitter taste.

Jeno keeps staring as Renjun trains his eyes to the floor.

It takes everything to speak again, “Please-”

But Jeno is already leaving.

Renjun shuts the door.

Only when Renjun curls in his bed, does he realize Jeno has left his crown, dull and yellow, at the foot of Renjun’s bed. He reaches to grasp it. The crown keeping is dull exterior, fully devoid of magic. Renjun holds it in his hand as he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think!
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/skyelarjen)


End file.
